A Song For Me (Wait for Him) - Indo Ver
by sehun's mother
Summary: [Pesan Suara Diterima] Setelah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya Tao memberiku kabar. / Taohun


**A Song For Me**

 **(Wait for Him)**

A TaoHun drabble by sehun's mother

•

•

 **2015.08.18**

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak pesan terakhirnya untukku. Kapankah itu? Saat dia mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memakai gelang kami yang serupa itu? Beberapa minggu yang lalu? Dua bulan yang lalu? Aku tidak terlalu ingat.

Saat dia pergi meninggalkan dorm kami untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya, dia bilang dia akan kembali. Dia bilang dia hanya akan pergi selama seminggu dan kembali ke dorm kami. Kembali padaku. Tapi kemudian, dia tidak pernah kembali.

Sampai sekarang dia tidak mengatakan alasannya..

Ayahnya mengatakan padanya untuk meninggalkan grup, beliau mengatakan bahwa beliau ingin merawat anaknya. Tentu saja aku percaya itu. Dia terluka. Semua orang tau.

Dia pergi ke California. Kami kira dia ingin mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik untuk pergelangan kakinya yang terluka. Kami masih sering berbicara. Kami saling menelepon saat malam, kami bertukar pesan, juga pesan suara. Dia masih menepati janjinya.

Tapi kemudian, dia berhenti mengirimiku pesan dan pesan suara. Hanya pesan-pesanku yang tak terbalas untuknya. Aku meneleponnya saat malam tapi hanya untuk diarahkan untuk meninggalkan pesan di _mailbox_.

Saat dia mengirimiku pesan setelah beberapa hari.. maksudku, beberapa minggu, dia bilang " _Kau bisa melepas gelangnya sekarang_.". Aku langsung bertanya alasannya. Tapi dia tak membiarkanku tahu jawabannya. Keesokan harinya, aku melepas gelang perakku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak sebelum meletakkannya di bagian belakang lemariku.

Para penggemar menyadarinya. Mereka sadar bahwa janji itu akan diingkari lagi.

Tidak lama setelah itu, dia mengumumkan debut solonya.

Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku merasa dikhianati. Aku menangis dalam diam beberapa kali. _Hyung-hyung_ ku sepertinya menyadarinya tapi mereka tidak pernah menanyakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan orang itu padaku. Mereka tahu bertapa sakitnya aku.

Tapi itu tidak membuatku berhenti mengiriminya pesan-pesan singkat saat malam hari. Berulang kali kukatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Aku mendengarkan lagu-lagunya, tapi sangat menyakitkan untukku mengetahui maksud di balik barisan syairnya.

Aku menangis lagi. Dalam diam.

Since then I didn't texts him often. Just sometimes when I really missed him.

Sejak saat itu aku tidak sering mengiriminya pesan. Hanya kadang-kadang saat aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Aku dengar dia akan menggelar konser pertamanya di Beijing. Aku mengiriminya pesan untuk bertanya, "Haruskah aku datang ke Beijing dan menonton konser pertamamu?" sesaat setelah salah satu _hyung_ ku mengatakan berita itu padaku. Tentu saja dia tidak memberikanku balasan.

Sampai malam ini...

Hanya beberapa hari sebelum dia menggelar konser pertamanya.

Kudengar sebelumnya bahwa dia akan merilis beberapa lagu bagu sebelum konser itu dan diam-diam aku menunggunya.

Aku berbaring santai di atas ranjangku, mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang ada di ponselku saat tiba-tiba sebuah pemberitahuan muncul di layar.

 **Tao Hyung** **  
** **[Pesan suara diterima]**

Aku langsung bangun dari posisiku dan duduk bersandar di dinding. Jemariku cepat-cepat membuka pesan suara yang dia tinggalkan di ruang _chat_ kami. Sebuah pesan suara.

Setelah berbulan-bulan...

Aku mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga. Mencoba mendengarkan pesan suara yang ia kirimkan. Yang kudengar pertama-tama hanyalah keheningan. Tapi pada detik keempat, aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

 _Nǐ chūxiàn zài wǒ shēngmìng zuì xìngfú de shìqíng_

 _jiùsuàn wǒ líkāi nǐ děng wǒ huílái Baby_

 _fēnmíng nǐ bùzài zhèlǐ xīn què gǎnshòu dào nǐ_

 _yěxǔ shì tài xiǎngniàn_

 _Baby please wait for me_

 _( – Imperial Crown)_

Sebait lirik _rapp_.

Aku langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dan menemukan satu-satunya member _Chinese_ kami di sana. Mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu kumengerti di laptopnya. Aku lompat dari belakang sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Hyung_.. tolong terjemahkan ini untuk aku?"

Dia tersenyum saat aku menyodorkan ponselku padanya. Ia menatap layarnya sesaat, seperti membaca nama pengirim pesan suara itu. Dia melirik padaku ragu sebelum memainkan pesan suara itu.

 _" **Kau hadir di hidupku, itu hal yang menyenangkan**_

 _ **Walapun aku harus meninggalkanmu, kumohon tunggulah aku Sayang**_

 _ **Kau jelas-jelas tidak di sini, tapi hatiku masih bisa merasakanmu**_

 _ **Mungkin karena aku sangat merindukanmu**_

 _ **Sayang, tunggulah aku."**_

I stared at my hyung, not sure. But took my phone when he gave it back to me. He smiled again and ruffled my current black hair. He must noticed the confusion in my face because suddenly he said, "Call him. He wants to say something, I guess."

Aku menatap pada _hyung_ ku, tidak yakin. Tapi kuambil ponselku saat dia mengembalikannya padaku. Dia tersenyum lagi dan mengacak rambutku yang sekarang berwarna hitam. Dia pasti menyadari kebingungan di wajahku karena tiba-tiba dia berkata, "Telepon dia. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kurasa."

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan duduk di atas ranjang. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku resah saat menelepon nomornya.

Akhirnya.. aku tidak diarahkan ke _mailbox_..

Dia menerima panggilanku..

" _Maafkan aku_.." ucapnya lirih.

I didn't said anything. My lips trembled as I bit on it. Tears started to fill my eyes. I tried hard to blink them away.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Bibirku gemetar saat aku menggigitnya. Air mata mulai memenuhi kelopak mataku. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahannya.

"Berapa lama?" akhirnya aku berucap. Suaraku bergetar. "Berapa lama aku harus menuggumu?"

" _Aku merindukanmu_."

Sangat percuma untuk menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Aku mulai terisak saat membalas ucapannya. "Aku merindukanmu juga. Dasar kau bodoh.. panda bodoh."

" _Aku akan segera mengajukan tuntutan pada perusahaan_."

Aku tidak peduli lagi.

" _Aku minta maaf. Aku harus mengingkari janjiku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hunhun_.."

Isakanku semakin keras terdengar. "Aku tidak peduli lagi. Jangan abaikan pesan-pesanku.. angkat teleponku, dasar kau bodoh!"

" _Hunna, jangan menangis.._ "

Aku benar-benar berusaha keras untuk berhenti menangis.

"It was supposed to be released tomorrow. But because this song is for you.. I want you to listen to it first." He explained.

" _Lagu itu harusnya dirilis besok. Tapi karena ini lagu untukmu.. aku ingin kau yang mendengarkan pertama kali_." Jelasnya.

I didn't say anything. Still trying really hard to stop my sobs.

Aku tidak menjawab. Masih berusaha untuk menghentikan isakanku.

"Please don't cry.." He asked. "I love you~"

" _Kumohon jangan menangis.._ " pintanya. " _Aku mencintaimu~_ "

Keesokan harinya saat semua orang di asrama memberitahuku tentang lagu-lagu barunya, aku tersenyum.

•

•

 **Author's Note:**

Ya ini sejenis wait for me versi Hun's POV.

Review ya? Review pokonya.

Males translate-translate lagi saya kalo gak ada yang review –

Ya emang sih TaoHun nggak sepopuler ChanHun (OTPku yang lain) tapi ayo dong berbaik hatilah dan kasih review untuk author malang ini ;u;

Makasih ya..


End file.
